


Sharky, Sharky!

by vivisuu



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisuu/pseuds/vivisuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always wanted to put Rin in a shark costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharky, Sharky!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Free! or Matsuoka Rin, despite how much I want to own the latter. OTL I also don't own _The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl._ That movie was my childhood  <3  
> Sorry if Rin's OOC! I tried my best.

“Doesn’t your dentist complain or something whenever you visit him or her, Rin?”

A long pause. “...Complain about what?”

“Your teeth. You should really have them checked... you _do_ know that they’re unnaturally sharp, right?”

An exasperated sigh. “I think I would know about the state of my own teeth, (Name)-chan.”

“Okay. Just letting you know.”

Rin turns to look at you oddly – not the first time he’s done so in the past ten minutes, to be honest – and watches you dangle your legs off the edge of the pleasantly cool, alabaster-marbled bench you sit on in the park. He notes how you focus intently on the swinging of your feet, almost as if you were doing it in time to the beat of your favorite song. You hum a few strains of (favorite song’s catchy melody) almost immediately as you do so and Rin smirks; you _were_ swinging your legs to a rhythm!

You turn to look at the purple-red-haired boy who’s staring at you so intently – either he’s extremely absorbed in your legs, or he’s zoning out on you. Noticing at the glazed-over expression in his eyes, you decide to go with the latter. As you watch his signature smirk unfold upon his face, you ponder how you could further startle your boyfriend.

“Hey, Rin, do you know the movie, _Shark Boy and Lava Girl_?”

“...No.”

“Oh.”

You gaze off into space, watching the wind gently ruffle the fresh, sunny-glade-green leaves of the trees surrounding you. Leaning backwards, you extend your arms above and behind your head while bending your back in a small arch, stretching. Once you’re content, you smile and purr like a cat as you watch Rin out of the corner of your eye. He’s currently preoccupied with watching a blue-violet butterfly flit about the blades of grass waving and dancing gently in the breeze.

“Do you cosplay?”

Your sudden question jolts Rin out of his reverie. “Why would I?” he retaliates.

You ignore his comment and peer closely at Rin, who’s sitting next to you on the bench while slouching, making him shorter than you for once. Grabbing his chin and pulling his face this way and that so as to see him from different angles, you gaze intensely at the male. “Not bad. The angular face is good for this... Oh, and contacts, too, probably – colored contacts would be best; I don’t think there are red-eyed ones in the wild. Are there albino ones, though? Hmmm, maybe I should look that up,” you mumble while ignoring Rin’s suspicious look.

“What are you talking about? I’m not going to cosplay as anyone!” His eyes burn down at you as best they can, but you have his face in a tight grip, as well as in what is probably the most awkward angle ever. You giggle in response.

“Of course you won’t cosplay anyone, Rin – what are you talking about?” you mutter absentmindedly as you let go of his face. You stand up to take a few steps back to give Rin a good look-over from head to toe. Liking what you see, you nod and smile, pleased with yourself. “This’ll do just fine.”

 

The next day, you shove a large pile of slate-grey cloth into Rin’s arms and push him into the bathroom at your house, demanding for him to change as soon as possible.

You stand outside the room, waiting anxiously for him to finish and come outside so you could take a good look at him. After what seems like forever, the doorknob turns and out steps Rin, looking both incredulous and indignant at the same time.

“What did I just put on, (Name)-chan?” he growls. “You said I wouldn’t be cosplaying as anyone!”

“I said that you wouldn’t cosplay as any _one_ , not that you wouldn’t 'cosplay' as any _animal_. As a matter of fact, you’re wearing the best costume ever! Here, turn around and let me see that booty,” you say teasingly, drawing a circle-spiral shape in the air with your pointer finger as you smirk, imitating Rin’s trademark expression.

Rin flushes –but decides not to argue with you –and obeys reluctantly, turning around so you could see his costume from the back. He stands straight, towering over you as you fiddle with his fin. “Why am I even doing this for you?” he grumbles.

“Because you love me.” You tug harshly at a part of the costume on his back, dissatisfied. “Stupid fin in the way of my beautiful view of your handsome back and booty...” you mutter.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing. Turn around again, will you, Rin?”

The male obediently turns around, a displeased expression on his face – it’s a very, very close relative of the pout, but such a _manly_ man like Rin would rather _die_ before admit to pouting.

You look him over from the front, nodding all the while. Your lovely boyfriend was dressed as a shark – a great white shark, to be specific. Having decided to skip out on the colored contacts, you meet his gaze and see defiant red glaring back at you, his reddish hair tinged with a grey-blue hue (due to the costume and Rin’s lovely, shiny hair reflecting the light) messily matted under the “head” of his shark costume. His long arms dangle in sleeves too long for them and his lanky, muscular frame looks awkward with an obviously far-too-big shark costume hanging off of his shoulders and head.

You grin in delight, clapping your hands as you laugh. 

Rin scowls. “I look ridiculous.”

“Correction: You look adorably dangerous!” you say as you land a quick kiss on your sharky boyfriend’s cheek, standing on your toes to hug him tightly.

“Sharks are dangerous, (Name)-chan. Are you sure you should be hugging me?”

“This shark won’t hurt me~” comes your confident answer.

Rin grabs you by the waist and pulls you into his chest. Nipping your neck, he sends a delicious shiver down your spine. You let out a breathy gasp. His face is buried in the crook of your neck; you can feel his smirk grow across his face, as well as hear it in his voice. “Correction: This shark won’t hurt you _too_ much… but only if you scream loud enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be harsh with me (even though this is my second piece on AO3 and I'm a newb here)! I'd love to hear/know your reactions to this piece c: 
> 
> Wow, copy and paste is so useful.


End file.
